Stan Lee
Stan Lee (born Stanley Martin Lieber on December 28, 1922, New York City, NY - died 12 November 2018) was a well-known comic book writer, editor, and publisher, most notably known for his collaboration with artists such as Jack Kirby and Steve Ditko, in the co-creation of Spider-Man, the Fantastic Four, the X-Men, the Avengers, Iron Man, the Hulk, Thor, Daredevil, and Doctor Strange. Addtionally in 2001 during November, Lee wrote a series of one shots for DC Comics where he did his own take on the characters and events in a mini called Just Imagine. Stan Lee passed away on November 12, 2018. Stan Lee on TBBT In "The Excelsior Acquisition", Stuart, thanks to his uncle who happens to be Stan Lee's dermatologist, manages to convince Stan to come over for a comic book signing. Sheldon, Leonard, Howard and Raj are all excited to meet him, but Sheldon has to forfeit the opportunity due to a court appearance regarding a driving violation whilst carrying Penny to the hospital (in "The Adhesive Duck Deficiency", although unseen, he drove past a red light). The guys tease Sheldon about how everyone not only got to meet Stan Lee, but also went out with him for gelato and became first-name acquaintances with him (with the exception of Raj, who, it seems, bugged Stan by complaining to him about the number of superheroes with alliterating names he has created). Sheldon is visibly displeased with this turn of events, and Penny feels guilty since it was her fault in the first place that Sheldon received the fine and the summons. In an attempt to remedy the situation, Penny takes Sheldon to Stan Lee's house so that the two could finally meet. Stan is outraged about how Penny and Sheldon have the nerve to come to his house uninvited, but when he retorts sarcastically to Sheldon to watch the Lakers game, Sheldon takes it as a genuine invitation and enters Stan's house. Stan has no other choice but call the police and to file a restraining order against Sheldon, who proudly hangs it next to the restraining order from Leonard Nimoy. In The Cooper Extraction, Amy points out that without having Sheldon in her life, Penny would never have met "comic book legend Stan Lee". In ,The Leftover Thermalization, Sheldon brings up how Stan is well known for creating various Marvel Comics characters and appeared in many movie cameos while his fellow ''Spider-Man creator Steve Ditko is barely known by comparison. Trivia *While not appearing on the show beyond an episode, Stan had starred in other productions with the other cast members including: **Himself as a rejected wedding guest in Fantastic 4: Rise of the Silver Surfer which featured Brian Posehn as the minister for Reed Richards and Susan Storm. **The Mayor of Super Hero City in The Super Hero Squad Show episode "Blind Rage Knows No Color" (2011) which guest starred Jim Parsons as the villainous entity Nightmare. **Himself in the animated movie Stan Lee's Mighty 7 (2014) which included Mayim Bialik as Lady Lightning. **Himself during a cameo in the animated movie Teen Titans Go! To the Movies (2018) which included Wil Wheaton voicing The Flash. *Though not mentioned in "The Countdown Reflection", the aforementioned Fantastic Four Annual #3 was written by him and drawn by fellow creator Jack Kirby. *The moment in "The Excelsior Acquisition" where he sarcastically invites Sheldon and Penny into his house was later shown in comic form on the bottom of page 190 in the autobiographical graphic novel about Lee titled Amazing, Fantastic, Incredible: A Marvelous Memoir. *Stan was in three Marvel movies even after he passed away. Gallery Bbt stan lee.jpg|At his door. Ex5.jpg|Stan Lee is not happy being disturbed. Stan-lee.jpg|Stan Lee and his creations. Cast with Stan Lee.JPG|The cast with their guest star. Tw35.jpg|At the 200th episode party with Kaley. Stan Lee at his door.jpg|Stan at his door External links *Stan Leeon IMDb *http://www.therealstanlee.com/ - Official Site *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Stan_lee - Wikipedia Site es:Stan Lee Category:Appeared As Themselves Category:Cast Category:Characters Category:Guest Appearances Category:Sheldon's Idols Category:Stan Lee Category:Restraining Orders Category:Season 3 Category:Comic Books Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Fathers Category:One-episode appearance Category:Deceased Category:Marvel Comics Category:Thor Category:DC Comics Category:Aquaman Category:Batman Category:Green Lantern Category:Justice League Category:Superman Category:The Flash